spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Sponge and The Deadly Book of Secrets
Black Sponge and The Deadly Book Of Secrets is an action platformer video game for Nintendo consoles. Plot After fighting General Starfish. Black Sponge accidentally activates the book of secrets a deadly book that releases the evil demon king Quark so General Starfish and Black Sponge must work together to stop him and his ghost army. Characters Black Sponge-A cool superhero General Starfish-General of E.V.I.L. and arch Nemesis of Black Sponge(First boss) Pat Boy-Sidekick of Black Sponge Tiki Wiki-Evil tiki god (2nd boss) Snipper-Master gun man. (3rd boss) Dark Black Sponge-Clone of Black Sponge from the insanity dimension. (4th boss) Demon Leader-Quark's army second in command. (5th boss) Quark-A blood demon (6th boss) Transcript For Characters Being Realised (First cutscene showing is Black Sponge running chasing General Starfish in a car chase in ancient ruins) (2nd shows General Starfish crashing into a book awaking Quark and freezing the ocean and awaking his minions so Black Sponge and General Starfish shakes hands and run after Quark) Sandy Laser Sandy Laser:Yea Ha! Black Sponge/General Starfish:The first person saved! Von Baron Dr. Von Baron:It was horrible being frozen in time! Black Sponge/General Starfish:Well it's over! Patboy (1) Patboy:Yay! (Portal sucks him up again) Demon Leader Demon Leader:Ow! Black Sponge/General Starfish:Be free! I destroyed the chains! (Demon Leader opens portal to earth) Patboy (2) Patboy:yay! General Starfish:I got to hand it to you Black Sponge this relationship could work out! if I wasn't evil! (Cage falls on the two heroes) Black Sponge:Oh is on! (Black Sponge breaks and off cage with missile launcher and hops on his Mobile as General Starfish presses button activating his car so he hops on and they chase each other to portal to ruins) Patboy:Here we go again! now how do I get back? Endings to characters Patboy:He becomes president of Bikini Bottom and blows up the republic of america (Again) Demon Leader:He signed a contract with Disney to make the blockbuster movie Tacos The Movie.He now is working as a therapist at New Kelp City! Tiki Wiki:He was locked in the ruins.He was never seen again but rumours say if you go nearby the ruins you can here tiny screams................... Snipper:After failing his master.Snipper took a jet to Orlando and built a theme park on top of a volcano.He was last seen commenting suicide on the volcano when his theme park burnt alive. Evil Black Sponge:After years of therapy.Evil Black Sponge sold the twinsanity dimension in flavor of £200000 which he used for making the hit comedy series Evil SpongeBob SquarePants. Sandy Laser:She started creating apps for a Japan Video Game Company.She was then kidnapped by a bootleg game developer and murdered. Dr. Von Baron:He started teaching science at multiple university in Atlantis.One day he went insane and booked a children eater to come in and eat everyone so he was arrested. Blue Gums:After Bikini Bottom prison was shut down.Blue gums was locked inside so he then worked on making his teeth white again.The last sound he heard was the sound of a wrecking ball. Black Sponge:Black Sponge started in 200 superhero movies as himself which all were blockbusters. General Starfish:After 20 long weeks of fighting insanity.He started World War 3 and destroyed Rock Bottom. Trivia * The endings to characters was a refence to Riddle School 4. Category:Black Sponge series Category:2016 Category:Video Games Category:Video games rated E10+ Category:Da king of SpongeBob Fans Category:List of Characters